


HAVE YOU MET MY DADS?

by onescoupaday



Series: omegaverse [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Father's Day Special, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, jeongcheol best parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: A "doesnt matter now" SPECIAL CHAPTERSeungcheol and Jeonghan through Hansol's eyes.orHansol tells us why Seungcheol and Jeonghan are the best dads ever.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794214
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	HAVE YOU MET MY DADS?

**Author's Note:**

> okay. dont freak out. i hope everyone gets the first scene lol. 
> 
> Also, Hansol's pov.

Just keep swimming.. just keep swimming.. _ouch_!

I stopped and looked around. Why is everyone in a hurry? What’s so good about getting there first? And why are they wiggling out there? Why don’t they come in?

“Hurry!!” I heard the others say. So I continued swimming. There was almost no spot left.

I felt sad.

Does that mean I can’t come in? But I wanted to see what’s inside…

Oh. There! I found it! My spot!

I wiggled my way to it but was surprised when I got through! Looking back, I realized I’m the only one who got in! I swam all the way to the center and realized it’s so good here. So warm. Is this going to be my new home now? I love it!

So I swam all over, happy with my new space. Then I got so tired and sleepy.

Ah, I’m going to rest for a bit. I love my _home_.

\--

I woke up. I can hear crying. _Appa_? Why are you crying appa? I’m here.

“I’m here to terminate my pregnancy.”

What? Does he mean.. _me_? He’s…. giving me away? What?? No, no, no!! Appa please don’t! I’ll be a good baby! I will love you always! Please, I want to be with you!

I waited for a while, but nothing happened. So I guess… I’m safe? Wew. Thank you appa!

I feel appa walking for a while and then he finally stopped. Then I heard another voice.

“Hannie.. please believe me this time. I’m really not going anywhere. I will be here- all the way. I won’t leave you ever again. We can do this. I know the circumstances aren’t ideal.. but we can turn this thing around and make it good for the both of us and for our baby too. Please.. just trust me. I’ll do everything I can to protect you and our child.”

So appa’s name is Hannie? Cute. But who’s this other one? He said he will protect appa? And me? Oh! Is he my other dad? Wow! I have two dads!!! I’m the luckiest!!

\--

I woke up to everything shaking. Waaah, what’s this? Why is it moving like this? Then I looked down and realized I don’t have a tail anymore… I have… uh _feet_? Is that what they call it? Oh and hands too. My fingers aren’t formed properly yet but it’s there.

_Bump, bump._

Okay, seriously that bumping has got to stop.

And what is that _poking_ my house??

Ahhh!!! Stop I’m getting dizzy!!!

And what even are those weird noises im hearing??

Oh, okay it stopped. Okay. Good. I’m going back to sleep now.

\--

Ahhh I can’t sleep. Lately I find it hard to. I recently developed my sense of smell and I just want one specific smell ALL THE TIME.

And yes, you guessed it right. It’s my other appa. He just smells soooooo good.

But why can’t I smell him?? Where is he?? So I kick and turn and kick again hoping appa would realize what’s wrong.

I felt appa get up and go somewhere. Then I finally heard my other appa’s voice! And--- _oh_! There it is! That’s the scent! Ahhh~ I love it.. okay I’m going to sleep now.

After some time, I woke up again. Wait, where is my other appa’s scent???? It’s gone… again! This won’t do appa! I’ll wake you up. I’ll turn and kick and punch and do a sommersault!

“Your scent is gone… and the baby won’t stop turning.” I heard appa say.

“Come Hannie, lie down. Just sleep here for tonight.” my other appa said. _YES!_ Thats it appa! Listen to him!

Immediately, I smell that familiar scent. This is the _life_.

“Hi baby… _it’s daddy_ … are you okay in there?” I felt a hand on appa’s tummy. _Daddy_? So my other appa is called daddy? Okay then! I’ll call him daddy from now on! And oh, that feels nice! Is he rubbing appa’s tummy? It feels soooooooo nice. I’m very much okay daddy!!! And very sleepy too! But okay, I’ll let him know I hear him so I’ll give a hard kick!

“I felt something.. what was that? Is our baby okay?!” I wanted to laugh! Daddy sounds worried! Yes daddy! I’m okay! I’m just really happy and I wanted you to feel me!

Let’s play again soon daddy! I’m really sleepy! But I’ll give one more kick to let you know that I love you so much!

\--

Ahh I’m getting bigger. My space is getting smaller. Now I don’t have a choice but to turn all the time to get comfy. Sorry appa, I know you’re kinda ticklish but I can’t help it.

Oooops. Wait. Why am I getting squished??

“I like it when you hug me. And kiss me. I hope you do it more often.” I heard daddy’s voice. Oh. And there’s that extra warmth again. Ahhhh~ I always love it when daddy and appa hug. It’s so warm and cozy and just--- feels really good.

I wonder if this is also how it feels when they hug me once I’m out?

\--

Ahhh im tired. Appa walked around too much.

“Son~ hello! Are you tired? Daddy’s sorry i got too excited. But did you like the clothes we bought?? I cant wait to see you wearing them! You’ll be the most adorable baby ever!” I heard daddy’s voice. It’s okay daddy! I’m okay! And of course I will be the most adorable baby ever! I’m yours and appa’s baby that’s why!

\--

There’s that _shaking_ again. What is appa and daddy even doing????Are they _playing_?? But it’s so late at night!

\--

Appa’s crying. He’s upset. I can smell it. Appa.. don’t cry. I promise when I come out I will hug you lots! Please don’t cry! I’m getting sad too! Feeling that you’re sad makes me want to come out and give you that hug now!

Then I kicked.

Oooh, why is my home draining out of water?

Wait.. what… what’s happening I’m…

“Cheol i think my water just broke.” 

\--

I cried and cried and cried. Then I felt it. I felt appa’s skin against mine. Wow. This is much better than I had imagined. Appa? Appa do you see me?

“Hello, my love. Oh god, you’re so beautiful.” Appa is crying. Then he kissed me. I’m so happy.

But wait-- wait what? What is everyone doing why are they taking me away from appa _noooooo_ ~

\--

“Cheol.. it’s our baby..” I stirred in my sleep and opened my eyes slowly. Appa? I can’t see well.

“Oh my boy i love you so much. I love you so much.” Oh. There’s daddy too! I felt his fingers touch me. So I held onto him. I love you appa and daddy!

“ _Hansol._ ” is that my name? I heard daddy agree. Okay. That’s my name. I’m Hansol!

\--

I wonder why appa and daddy are both running around. They keep looking at me with worried eyes. Is something wrong? But I’m having so much fun just playing with them. And their smell combined makes me relax so much.

Then someone came. I’m sure I saw him before but I don’t really remember his name. “You guys arent doing anything wrong.. come, Jeonghan give me Hansol.” he said.

No no no appa dooooon’t- I cried so loud. He smells _yucky_!!!!!

Good thing he gave me back to appa right away. Time to cleanse with appa’s scent~

\--

“Sollie you promise you’ll behave, okay? Daddy will clean you up now because you made a poopie!” then I saw daddy wear something weird on his face and hands. Why does he do this? Appa never does this when he cleans me up? Does daddy not like it when I poopie?

“Oooh! That’s a stinker!”

“Cheol what’s going on? Why do you have a mask and gloves on??” Appa is finally awake!

“No no i can do this. Hansollie and i spoke already. He’s going to behave while daddy cleans up his poopie. isnt that right my Hansollie~” But I wanted to tease daddy so I farted instead!

Appa convinced daddy to not wear the weird thingy on his face and hands anymore then daddy opened my diaper and his face looks so funny! Appa is laughing at him!

Daddy asked if he did a good job and appa played with daddy’s hair saying he did. Daddy looks so proud. Ahh~ it makes me happy to see my appa and daddy smiling.

\--

Appa went out today. Daddy said appa bought food. But he’s taking too long!! I’m bored! Daddy please play with me!

“Sollie I’m just go get something from the bathroom, okay? Please don’t roll over, okay? I’ll be back!” And then daddy quickly hopped off the bed.

I’m so bored. So so _so bored_. So I rolled over. Again and again and again and----- _ooof_! Ouch. That hurts. Did I fall from the bed-- yeah, I _definitely_ fell from the bed.

“Sollie--- HANSOL?!?!?!?” I was shocked by how loud daddy’s voice got. Then I saw him and he rushed to pick me up. “Oh my god, Hansol! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Oh my God Jeonghan is going to kill me!” Daddy hugged me so tight. “Oh my god I’m never leaving you alone again. Gosh, your appa will go feral if he finds out about this.” then he lifts me up and looks me in the eyes. “Sollie, this will be our little secret from appa okay? Please?” Daddy looks so cute. So I cooed and tried to touch his nose. “I love you baby im so sorry daddy will never leave you again.”

Yay! Daddy will never leave me! Maybe I should do that more often? Hehe.

\--

Some time had passed and I can walk now! Oh and also, my first word was poopie. Appa and daddy were laughing so hard. I guess I’m really funny?

\--

Today, appa and I went out. And I met a friend! His name is Kwannie! At first I cried when I met him because he’s really loud and he tried to take my cookie. Oh and he hugged me too! So I said thank you and I love you and Kwannie was happy! He said he loves me too! We’re going on a date soon!

\--

“Are you excited for your gifts baby?” Appa asked me while we cuddle. I exclaimed and said yes! It’s Christmas! I love Christmas! I always get a lot of gifts! “Then you should sleep for now and I’ll wake you up later, okay? You have to sleep so Santa can go in our house and put your gifts on the tree.”

“Santa will come??” Amazing!

“Yes, my love. Santa will come. Now go get some sleep, okay?” I cuddled closer to appa. I wonder where daddy is.

-

“Sollie… baby wake up! Your gifts are here!” Appa said then he carried me out and showed me the tree. My eyes widened when I saw all of my gifts! “Appa! All for Sollie?” I asked him. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek, “Yes, all for Sollie.”

I wiggled my toes and appa put me down. I ran to my gifts and hugged them all! Christmas is the best!

“Sollie~ we have one more surprise for you!” I turned to look at appa and oh my god! Santa is beside him!!!! “Santa!!!!” I rushed to him and hugged him! “Hello, Hansol. Have you been a good boy?” Okay but why does Santa sound like daddy? Hmmm, nevermind. “Yes, Santa! Sollie good boy!” Santa ruffled my hair and bent down. “In that case then, here’s another gift for you!” Wow! Another gift??! Wow! Santa is the best!

But.. where’s daddy? “Appa, where’s daddy?”

“Daddy cant come in yet because he’s scared of Santa. So why don’t you say goodbye to Santa now so daddy can come and play with you?”

Ah, Santa. I love you but I love daddy more so you gotta go. “Thank you, Santa. Buhbye Santa.” and then he left. After a while, daddy came and I jumped telling him about all the gifts I got. “Wow! That’s because you’re so well behaved and listens to appa and daddy all the time! Good job, buddy!”

Then I realized, I have all these gifts but appa and daddy don’t have any..

“It’s okay, Sollie. You’re our gift.”

“I am?”

“Yes, buddy. You’re the best gift ever.”

\--

Today, appa is sick. “Sollie will take care of you, appa.” then I stroke his cheek and appa held my arm. “Thank you, Sollie. Appa is feeling much better now.”

“Sleep, appa. Sollie stay here.”

“Thank you, buddy. I love you so much.”

\--

“Sol-ah! You’re going to be a big brother soon! There’s a baby inside appa’s tummy!” 

I was shocked.

Appa _ate_ a baby!

Then they explained to me that appa did not eat the baby but that the baby is there because appa and daddy loves each other so much. They said that’s how I got inside appa’s tummy too!

_Interesting_. I should tell Kwannie about this.

\--

“Sollie, happy birthday!!” Kwannie came running and hugged me. Then he sandwiched my face with his small hands and gave me a kiss! “Kwannie! Come i tell you something!!” and then I pulled him away to a corner. “I will be a big brother soon!”

Kwannie looked at me weirdly. “Okay, where’s baby?”

So I told him my baby brother is still inside appa’s tummy. Kwannie was confused on how the baby got there so I explained it to him. “Okay… so.. Sollie loves me right?” Kwannie asked me. I nodded. Of course I love Kwannie!

“I love you too, Sollie! So we have a baby too!”

“In your tummy??”

Kwannie nodded furiously. “We gotta tell my parents!” and I pulled him with me and brought him to appa and daddy.

So we did but sadly, they said only grown ups can have babies in their tummy. Kwannie felt sad so we sat by the window together and I promised him, “Don’t worry Kwannie, when we grow up, we’ll have a baby.”

“Sollie will love me even if we’re big already?” Kwannie was still pouting. So I touched his cheek and made him look at me. “I’ll love you always, Kwannie.”

\--

First day of school is finally here. Daddy and appa holds both my hands as we walked going to the classroom. “Okay, buddy. This is it. Do you remember what we told you?”

“Be nice to classmates and always follow teacher.” I recited.

“Good boy! Appa will pick you up later, okay? Come give me a hug.” then it was daddy’s turn. “Buddy.. I know you’ll be amazing at class. I--” then he brushed his cheek.

“Seungcheol, are you _crying_?” appa asked and he was laughing a little. “You’re such a crybaby it’s just the first day of school!”

“Feel free to laugh at my expense, Jeonghannie. It’s just-- my boy is growing up so fast..” then daddy gave me a hug. “Hurry inside now, Sollie. Make a lot of friends, okay?” then while walking I looked back and saw daddy and appa walking hand in hand and dad leans in to give appa a kiss on his head.

\--

“What do you think of Seungkwan, Cheol?” I heard appa ask. They thought I was asleep.

“Seungkwan is a very nice boy, Hannie. He’s so patient and loving towards Hansol too.”

“Yeah.. but do you think… they.. you know?”

What’s _‘you know’_ appa?

“What do you think Hannie? You’re the one who can feel him.”

“It’s there. It’s still feint but it’s there. I can feel Hansol really likes him. But isn’t it too early?” Appa sounded worried. “Ahh Hannie.. we can never really tell when they will present. All we can do is guide Hansol.”

I heard appa sigh. “I feel like I’m not able to watch him properly because of Chan. I feel like what I’m doing is not enough.”

“Shh.. don’t say that Hannie. You’re the best father to them. I don’t even know how you manage everything whenever I’m not around. Don’t ever feel like you’re not enough. You will always be.”

The next morning, before I left for school, I made sure to tell appa how much I appreciate him.

He cried.

For two hours.

And I was late for school.

\--

Today, I had presented as an alpha. My parents said they were proud of me, but really, up until now I still don’t understand the whole second gender thing. Dad said I’ll understand along the way.. so I told Kwannie.

After a few weeks, Kwannie suddenly stopped talking to me. I didn’t understand why but dad and I had a talk and he said it’s bestt to give Seungkwan some space.

Turns out, Kwannie had presented as an omega. Appa and daddy explained to me what that meant and only then did I understand the whole thing.

\--

Seungkwan left. He left me.

\--

“Do you like Seungkwan that much, buddy?” daddy took me out strolling one night. “I’m sorry this is happening. I know how it feels.”

“Do you, dad?” then he looked at me. “know it?” I asked him.

“I do. It’s a very familiar feeling. I haven’t told you this before but I was once separated from your appa too. We didn’t talk for years and I tried living my life without him but it’s just not the same. Then one day he showed up on my doorstep and everything changed.” It’s the first time I’m hearing this.

“Do you think Seungkwan is the one for you?”

“How would I know, dad?” I asked. Seriously, how do I know?

“You’d know it. You’d feel it, buddy. Like I did with your appa and he with me.”

Do I like Seungkwan that much?

But what does it matter? He’s left anyway.

\--

I had to find a way to distract myself. A friend brought me to see their band play and I’m immediately hooked. So I kept coming. Right after school I would rush there and would let loose. It’s honestly been the best thing since Seungkwan left. At least I have something to do now.

One day while walking on the way to school, a man approached me.

“Excuse me, are you already scouted?” he asked.

I looked weirdly at him and was about to walk past when he asked again, “Are you interested in music?” that had me stop. “Why?” I asked him. Appa will kill me. He said so many times to never talk to strangers.

“You’re really good looking and we’re interested in scouting you. You know what an idol group is, right? Would you be interested in becoming one? You’ll get to sing and dance and rap and maybe even act too! Now what do you say? Would you like to audition?”

“Okay.” he got me on the rap part. Lately, I’ve been enjoying that.

The man gave me his card and a booklet on the agency he was working for. To be honest I’m excited. Just not sure what my parents will feel about this.

I told them over dinner. As expected, it did not look like they are loving the idea. But dad came to my room to check on me and he said he and appa will discuss it.

The next morning, I was surprised when they said I could go. Even better, they’re coming with me.

I have the best support system.

\--

I passed! I passed! I’m so happy! Appa and daddy were both so happy too! They cannot stop complimenting me and said they were surprised at how talented I’ve become. I’m really happy. But this new milestone means I have to leave our home and move to a dorm.

To be honest, I’m scared.

How will I live without appa and dad?

The night before I move out, appa came to my room. He thought I was sleeping. It’s something both my parents do.. they sneak in to my room late at night and then they say something thinking I don’t hear it. But I always do. I’m glad I do.

“Sol-ah.. appa loves you so much. Appa is so proud of you.”

Before appa turns to leave, I sat up and called out to him. “Appa, wait.” I said. I gestured for him to sit beside me. “I’m scared, appa.” I told him. I wanted to be honest with him. He wrapped an arm around me and said, “I know, Sol-ah. But I also know that you will do well. I’m so proud of you for going after something you want. Not everyone can do that. Just know that your dad and I will be here to support you always. Chan looks up to you so much. He’s already saying he wants to be an idol too!” Appa’s soft laughter is music to my ears. He’s always been so gentle with me. Always been a great listener.

\--

Training is harsh. We go at it till the early mornings and honestly, by the time I get to school, I’m so beat up. Sometimes I just want to give up, pack my things and go home to dad’s weird laugh and appa’s warm hugs. But then I text them and they reply with very encouraging words and immediately, thoughts of quitting fade in an instant. “But Sol-ah, if it gets really tough, you can come home. We’re always here waiting for you, okay?”

I’ll do better. I have to. I want to make them proud.

One day, we were given a day off and I planned to surprise my parents. Chan is definitely still in school but I’m sure appa and dad are at home.

When I got there, the house is quiet and empty. But I heard noises coming from their bedroom.

“Dad! Appa I’m--- _HOLY SHIT_!” I closed my eyes and turned around. I did _not_ see that!

“Hansol!” I heard a thud and simultaneous cursing. I walked out and closed the door behind me.

How to unsee?

“Hansol!” Dad came out rushing in his boxers while trying to wear his shirt. “Son, did you just curse?” hands on his hips. Dad’s signature angry pose. “Young man I did not--”

“Sorry dad, I was just shocked. I mean-- who would not curse when they see their parents--” I couldn’t even finish the sentence. Chills travel down my spine and goosebumps all over my arms.

“Hansol, son, I’m sorry you had to see that. We weren’t expecting you home.. what happened?” Appa came out.

“We’re given a day off so I thought I’d surprise you. Didn’t think I’d be the one ending up surprised.”

“Well, we’re happy you’re home!” then appa turned to dad. “Get off your high pedestal Choi Seungcheol, you were cursing too when you were his age!”

Dad widened his eyes at appa and then resorted to sulking. “Hannie you’re supposed to side with me on this..”

“I don’t care! I’m just happy our son is home! Now cook something for us while Sollie and I catch up!” and then I was dragged to my room.

\--

Seungkwan.

Seungkwan is my manager.

Look how fate is playing us.

I’m an idol now. We debuted two years ago. So far it’s been great. I get to do what I love while earning a lot of money. I get to meet so many of our fans too and the feeling is just incredible! To be able to reach them with our music… that’s always been my dream.

And now Seungkwan is here.

He’s been avoiding me like the plague. And at first, I let him. But after a full day of giving him space, I finally was able to corner him on the dressing room.

He avoided my eyes and it looked like he was holding his breath too.

“Seungkwan it’s me.” I told him. Just for the sake of it.

“I know.” he said quietly then looked down.

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

He pushed me away with his hand. “Don’t go too near you _smell_ \---”

Ah. So that’s what it is. He can smell me.

“Sorry I can’t do this right now.” and then he rushed out.

I breathed in his scent. God, nobody have smelled this good.

\--

Remember when Seungkwan and I promised each other we’re going to have a baby when we’re grown up? Well, we held on to that promise.

My dads cried when we told them. Apparently, it was of mixed emotions because my link with appa was finally lifted-- reason being I have blood bonded with Seungkwan already. I’m happy they welcomed Seungkwan warmly into the family.

And now here we are, Seungkwan has given birth to our child. Appa in on my side while dad is on the other. We’re waiting outside the nursery to get our first glimpse of our baby. And when the nurse finally slid open the curtain and I laid eyes on our beautiful baby boy… _Manse_.. Oh God. Manse is the most beautiful baby ever.

I felt my parents squeeze my hand and rub my back. Thats when I realized I was crying.

And they were crying too. “It feels like only yesterday you were that little. Out first bundle of joy. Now look at you-- a grown man and a dad yourself..” appa said then he turned to look at his grandson. “Manse.. you’re already so well loved, buddy. I just know your dads will be so good to you.”

“I’m scared appa..” I said quietly.

Then I felt dad’s arm behind me. “We were too. But you have Seungkwan and you have us. Appa and I will always be behind you.”

“You’re going to be a great dad, son.” appa said. “Now go to Seungkwan and tell him about your boy.”

I walked towards Seungkwan’s room and like I did on the first day of my classes when I was little, I looked back and saw appa and dad holding hands. They have aged. Their prime years spent on taking care of me and Chan. But above all things I admire from them, it’s that even after so many years, they have looked at each other the same way:

Always full of love, always with respect and understanding.

I saw dad lean forward and kiss appa’s forehead while appa wraps his arms around dad’s neck.

They’ve been the best parents to me. And now it’s my turn.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! That's it for a wholesome father's day special! Jeonghceol best parents indeed! <3 Nothing but love for them! Also, i had intended for the verkwan parts to still be a little vague and fast paced because i wanted to this to focus on Hansol's view of his parents. I'm sorry the verkwan spin off isn't up yet!!!! I'll try to work on it soon! 
> 
> Also, i know this is a little different, first person pov and all, but i hope it didn't confuse you. 
> 
> Please please, feed me with some comments and kudos hihi. I love you all! 
> 
> STREAM LEFT & RIGHT AND MYMY! LET'S GIVE THE BOYS WHAT THEY DESERVE!


End file.
